


He is... Brian

by JustyAly



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a little prank)<br/>I love this show so much!. Everyone! Especially Brian and Ike. Yeah, I think you notice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is... Brian

[He is... Brian](https://vimeo.com/156310091) from [JustyAly](https://vimeo.com/user49247363) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
